Don't Feed the Dog!
by xgraciela
Summary: Wilson needs a rabies shots, his secret phobia is revealed and dogs are caught. House/Wilson friendship, humor. COMPLETE! Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Time for a new story, I think. This one is not very long and is already finished!_

_Enjoy! )**

* * *

Rabies **(Latin: rabies, "madness, rage, fury"), a.k.a. **hydrophobia** is a viral zoonotic disease that causes acute encephalitis (inflammation of the brain) in mammals. In non-vaccinated humans, rabies is almost invariably fatal after neurological symptoms have developed, but prompt post-exposure vaccination may prevent the virus from progressing. There are only six known cases of a person surviving symptomatic rabies, and only one known case of survival in which the patient received no rabies-specific treatment either before or after illness onset. __from wikipedia

* * *

_From stepped into Wilson's office, probably to persuade his friend to buy him lunch. All his motives were forgotten when he saw Wilson fighting with various papers on his desk.

Wilson's left, otherwise dominating, hand was clumsily dressed, probably because he had applied the bandage himself. He didn't hear House and continued in his struggle.

House studied him for a moment. Then a pen fell down from the desk and Wilson cursed through his teeth, as he was picking it up. While performing this movement he also raised his eyes and saw his friend standing in the doorway.

"Uh-- What do you need?" He asked when his body was back in a upright position.

House continued in looking at him speculatively. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"I've...cut myself cooking," Wilson answered, and to lead House away from this theme he added: "You really care about the others? Interesting." His battle with papers went on again.

"Yeah, you've cut yourself on the left hand, the one in which you're holding the knife. Very nice Wilson, when you want to lie, make the lie at least believable."

He paused and Wilson frowned. He hadn't wanted to tell anybody, and now House was here with his demanding questions.

"It's not your problem!" Normally, House wasn't interested in problems of other people around him, so why now?

"Like the hell it is! Who's going to buy my lunch when you kill yourself?"

Wilson smiled slightly, because this was House's way of showing concern and he appreciated it. "House, I think I'm not going to die from this." He pointed at his bandaged hand.

"You can't know that. What about tetanus or--" He was cut off.

"House, I'm alright! Stop acting like this." Wilson cursed himself for putting the dressing on his hand. If he hadn't done it, House wouldn't have been so curious. Sometimes it sucked to have one of the best world diagnosticians as a friend.

"Nope. Show me!" House's demanding continued. He was already standing by the desk and he was stretching his hand to grab Wilson's.

Wilson jerked the hand away from the touch and hided it under the desk while showing his 'puppy-eyes-look' to House.

"Show me the hand or I'm going to restrain you and take a closer look!" House threatened.

Wilson looked away with still furrowed brows. "No, you're not."

"Wilson! You can't do your job anyway. Don't be an idiot. Let uncle Greg see your little wound." House was whining in a tone, which no one could stand for a long time.

Wilson sighed and pulled his hand free, showing it to House. "Good boy," House joked and Wilson started to hate himself in the moment when his unsuccessful attempt at wrapping was removed and House started to probing and examining the injury. It could only lead to the unwanted conversation.

"How is it old?" House asked, his face serious again.

"Almost two days." Wilson piped.

"It's inflamed, tell your hooker to clean her teeth."

Wilson frowned even more. "Can we stop this? It's not from my hooker, okay?" He had the feeling that House was only mocking with him again.

"Ok, then tell me who else could bite you in your hand?! Your mother?"

"House! Get away from my office!" Wilson pulled his hand free from his friend and hid it again under his desk.

"Oh, no way. The examination is not by the end yet! So, who did this to you?"

Wilson looked away and didn't answer. Why had he showed his hand to House? His friend wouldn't let it go now. Wilson put his hand carefully back onto the desk and House left it here, but continued to stare at him. "So?"

"You know, there is a dog living around the hospital building and I...I feed him every day." Wilson showed his sheepish face.

"You're kidding, right?" Wilson had expected House to laugh at him because of caring about the poor creature, but House's face remained deathly serious.

"No, someone has to feed him." Wilson looked at House with his deep brown eyes.

"Have you ever heard about rabies?" House asked angrily.

Wilson yanked his head and stared at his friend. Then he waved his hand in the air. "Oh, it's not funny House."

"I'm not trying to be funny," House continued.

Wilson threw him questioning glare, but his face quickly changed from the question mark to the fear. "You...think that he might be..."

"Don't tell me you haven't even thought about it! You're doctor for God's sake! You don't know the risks of--" He paused because Wilson's was staring through him and his face was indescribable mixture of fear and guilt. In fact he had seen him like this only a few times before and never in an easy situation.

"Wilson, are you listening to me?" He spoke more softly this time and got a small nod from his friend. "Ok, do you know where the dog is?" House asked and Wilson's eyes were questioning again.

"Don't stare like that. We need to test him immediately."

Wilson shook his head. "No, no I don't know where he is...I...he...he used to be very shy. I only gave him food and went away. But...yesterday he was friendlier. I thought he might have stopped fearing me and when I pet him, he bit me. Oh God, he bit me!"

"Calm down. I think Chase and Foreman are trained well enough to look for him. Did you wash the wound area yesterday?" Wilson wondered how could House act so rationally, but on the other hand, he was glad that he did.

"Yeah, I used the antiseptics," he answered slowly.

"Good, stay here and don't panic, okay?" House turned away and limped out of the room to find Chase and Foreman.

House was already out of the office when Wilson nodded and took a deep breath, calming himself slightly.

* * *

_I hope you like it, there will be the second part soon : )_


	2. Chapter 2

House got back within ten minutes only to find Wilson sitting still behind his desk, his face miserable.

"They'll page me if they find something." House announced from the door.

Wilson nodded absently, his eyes were enjoying one little spot on the opposite wall.

"Hey, don't be so sensitive. We don't know anything yet, okay?" House came in and limped his way towards Wilson, where he let himself slide into the chair.

"Yeah," Wilson sighed.

"How are you feelin'?" Silly question, but House wanted to talk to him, to keep him away from thinking about the dog.

"I don't know, you're the diagnostician here, you should know what to look for on me."

"Wait, wait, you know as well as I that rabies has very long latent period, it can take weeks or even months to show some symptoms."

Wilson only nodded and they were waiting in the silence again.

It took less than five minutes for House's pager to go off. He read the message quickly and frowned. "They didn't found any dogs around here." Although he didn't mind it, his words sounded apologetically. Wilson didn't answer.

"You know what does it mean, right?"

"Oh, no, House, could we wait some more time? Maybe he will show himself in the evening or--" He was cut off by House.

"Stop it! You know the drill. It would be irresponsible like the hell to wait. We're already past more than 24 hours thanks to you."

Wilson rested his chin on his chest. _Brilliant._ _What more is waiting for me today?_

He'd never wanted House to know, but he'd been always scared of the needles. Only possible treatment for rabies was set of at least 6 shots and Wilson felt his stomach clenching at the thought.

"What's wrong with you? Come on let's go, get you settle down and start with immunoglobulin."

The look at Wilson's face didn't change.

"Hey, I even let Cameron or Cuddy to treat you--" House smirked but he was cut off again.

"No! House, please. Just don't tell the whole hospital okay?"

House smiled. "Does that mean you want me and my five magical fingers?"

Wilson nodded slightly and finally stood up from his desk, heading to the door. When someone was going to find about his little _phobia_, then let it be House. He would be mocking him about it for ages, but anyway this thought was way better than humiliating himself in front of Cameron, Cuddy or some nurse.

To Wilson's panic, House was heading to the exam rooms.

"Couldn't we do _this _somewhere else?" Wilson whined. "My office or yours..."

"Nice idea, but no. We don't know if you're allergic to rabies immunoglobulin and it's sort of nice to have some doctor stuff around when you are in anaphylactic shock. You know, epi and other crap."

Wilson nodded and sighed. House was right, again.

Once they was inside House guided him to the exam table. "Lay down, I'll take care of the drugs."

Wilson sighed. He knew he wasn't in danger right now. He didn't have any symptoms yet and the treatment for rabies was almost 100 percent successful when started early. Still, he didn't fell well and House's remarks were making everything even harder. The worst things were the upcoming shots. When you're claustrophobic, you can quite easily avoid the small rooms, but in this case, you can hardly avoid the injections when you have the deathly illness and they are the only way to cure it.

"House..., I'm scared of needles," Wilson piped it so quietly, that House had to turn around to catch the sentence.

"What?" He was staring at his friend in disbelief.

"I hate needles," Wilson repeated silently. "I hated them already as a child and it didn't get better." His face was a mixture of fear and guilt and a lot of other things which House couldn't decipher.

"Good decision to be doctor then." House smirked.

"I don't care about them as long as they're not stuck in my body."

House had to struggle very hard not to laugh at his friend, but he kept his face straight. "Sorry, can't give them to you as pills." He pointed at the already prepared syringe.

Wilson nodded, sighed, and closed his eyes. He so didn't want to show his weakness in front of House, but he couldn't help it. Fortunately, House was clever enough not to make other comments. He grabbed Wilson's left hand more gently than Wilson had expected and slid the needle under the skin less than an inch from the bite wound area. For rabies immunoglobulin it's necessary to be given as close as possible to the infected area. Unfortunately, places like backs of the hands aren't able to absorb the whole dose of the drug.

Still more than half-full, House pulled the syringe out and held the wipe in the place. Wilson hissed. Not only was immunoglobulin administered with the needle, it also stung like the hell.

"Roll over to your side." House instructed.

Wilson kept his eyes closed, avoiding the next glance at the needle, but frowned. "No. What's wrong with my arm?" He was almost whining.

"Deep muscle needed here!" House almost spelled out the word 'deep' and tugged on Wilson's belt.

"I can do this," Wilson said quietly and unbuckled himself slowly.

House found himself a piece of flesh only a few inches under Wilson's hip bone and administered the injection. This one was worse, because Wilson felt the stinging all the way in his leg from the hip to the tiptoe and it also radiated into his spine. _Shit._ Wilson squinted and whined slightly with his hands clenched, when House removed the syringe.

"Okay, now lie down and don't get up. We have to wait." House discharged the syringe and the wipes.

Wilson rolled himself back onto his back and hated himself immediately when he put the weight on his hip. He slowly opened his eyes to find House sitting in the plastic chair and looking at him, his chin braced with the cane.

"You're lucky. In the past it was 20 shots into the abdomen, now it's only_ five_ and into your arm."

"Yeah, I'm the fortunate one," Wilson sighed and coughed.

House narrowed himself in the chair immediately. "Any trouble breathing?"

"No, I'm fine." Wilson answered quickly, but House was already at his side with the stethoscope in his ears.

"House, I'm really okay."

Evidently, he didn't sound much trustfully, because House glanced at him suspiciously. However, he tossed the stethoscope away and only slid a thermometer in Wilson's mouth.

Wilson looked at him like a kicked puppy, but left the mouth closed until the thermometer beeped.

"99.8, you have a slight fever, probably only the reaction to the immunoglobulin," House stated.

"Yeah, I feel tired."

"Could be a symptom too, they shouldn't last more than few hours. If you won't be choked by this time, we should start with vaccines."

Wilson nodded slightly, but it was a terrible imagination. He spend the next twenty minutes on the exam table. Then House declared immunoglobulin as 'non-allergic' in this case.

"You want to get away from here? I think we can continue in your office. You'll be sore after the vaccine, but not choking." House grabbed his cane and headed to the door. Behind him Wilson hissed, probably as he was descending from the table.

"You okay?"

"You've never asked me that question..."

"I'm asking it now," House replied a little sharply.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wilson answered and followed House through the door. They were both limping slightly.

* * *

In his office Wilson managed to lay himself down onto the sofa, avoiding any weight on his hip. House dragged a chair towards the couch and sit down as well. 

"Ready?"

"No."

"Wilson!"

Wilson tilted his head and begun to unbutton his shirt, while House prepared the syringe. It was weird but Wilson was starting to feel like a pincushion.

Only one quick look at the needle made him sick and he turned his head sharply away, facing the back of the couch. He unwillingly outstretched his hand slightly.

The shot wasn't as bad as he thought. It stung only a little and when he heard House discharging the syringe, he risked turning his face back. Still, he looked like a kicked puppy and even House hadn't the heart to make any remarks.

"Lay down. It's a crappy process. You could be dizzy or nauseous, or both." He said when he sat back down next to Wilson, who complied and stretched himself out on the couch.

"Four more times?" Wilson asked.

"Yep. But if you are a good boy, Jimmy, I'll give you my lollipop every time." House smirked and Wilson rolled his eyes.

They evidently didn't lie about the side-effects, Wilson thought when he started to feel the room swim. He wasn't planning to tell it to House immediately but his friend had to have some sort of sixth sense when he asked: "Dizzy?"

"Just light-headed, but the arm hurts like the hell," he answered slowly, concentrating himself on the ceiling.

"Could be worse," House said and put his hand onto Wilson's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

House shrugged. "Forgot the thermometer down in the exam room."

Wilson nodded and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" House withdrew the hand again and Wilson shifted uncomfortably from the loss.

"Yeah, I think."

"Go ahead, I won't go anywhere." House settled himself more comfortable in the chair and watched Wilson's chest rise and fall. His friend possibly wasn't in any danger, so why was he so concerned?

Wilson looked miserable and was shifting in his sleep. He woke up immediately when House's pager beeped, opening his eyes slowly to find House standing by the phone, probably dialing someone.

"It's me, how does he look?"

Wilson didn't know what was his friend talking about.

"Yeah, wait a moment..." House turned back to Wilson to find him awake. "Hey. Important question, was the dog black and white?"

Wilson only nodded and something in his head clicked.

"Long ears and a short tail?" House got the second nod, but Wilson kept staring at him in disbelief.

"Good, make it and call me back." He hung up. "Good news, they've found the dog and they're testing him right now." House almost smiled.

It took a while for Wilson to get it. "Really? That's...good."

"Yeah, maybe you just escaped from four shots." This time House smirked, but Wilson only rolled his eyes.

"House, stop that."

A few minutes later the phone rung again and Wilson tried to get up from the couch. However, he failed and earned a strong glare from House, who pushed him back down. "No getting up yet!"

"Yeah?" He answered the phone, and then he was listening calmly to the other person, probably Chase or Foreman, Wilson suspected.

After a while he hung up again and turned back to his friend, who was staring at him with alarmed face, but still looked cute like a puppy.

"Well?" He couldn't help but ask as House sat down still wearing a stony expression.

"The dog is clear," House finally smiled, "congratulations."

"That's...great!" Wilson spilled out and let out a deep breath. He was smiling for a while, but then his smile faded and he pointed his finger at House.

"Wait a moment. You pushed me through this for nothing! We could have waited!"

House rolled his eyes and scrambled himself slowly to his feet. "Yeah, I _so_ did it for fun!"

"Exactly!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you know that time is important in the treatment," House snapped at him and then turned away, heading to the door.

"House, wait. I didn't mean it...I know you did the right thing. I'm sorry?"

"You'd better be. Next time, don't feed the stray dogs, right?"

"I won't." Wilson smiled.

"You know, there's a one good thing about it." House announced and his face was all cunning. Wilson looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"I've got a new material to black mail you!" House said victoriously.

"House! Don't you dare!" Wilson was shouting at him, but House was already limping through the corridor with a smirk on his face.

Fin.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please comment! I can see the number of people who hit the page with the story. And isn't it weird when almost 200 readers have looked at the first part and only one of them has reviewed? (Thank you spncsifreak : ) Ok, I'll stop babbling, but please leave me some cookies, right? ; )_


End file.
